Loves in Vein
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: What if the Warblers werent just singers? What if they were vampires? What happens when Kurt joins the Warblers?
1. Love's In Vein

I don't own glee. This is purely out of my imagination. One thing you should know is in my story when vampires fangs come out they are a different person some can be evil some can be good. Darren is Blaine's vampire side

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he ran towards the shorter boy. Blaine turned around gracefully.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly. Kurt stopped in front of Blaine in the middle of the Dalton Academy halls.

"I wanted to talk to you about joining the Warblers. I want to join" Blaine smiled without showing his teeth. Blaine studied Kurt's features. Blaine felt he was worthy but he needed to talk to Wes and David.

"Well I would put you in immediately since you sing beautifully" Blaine said. Kurt gripped his books tighter. Kurt wanted to join. He still wanted to be in a glee club. Kurt stared at Blaine. Kurt thought Blaine was beautiful. "I will talk to them and see what they think today at practice."

"Okay" Kurt nodded. "I'll see you" Kurt waved at Blaine.

* * *

"Warblers" Blaine said as he stood up. "I have a proposition for you. Kurt Hummel wants to join and I think we should let him"

"I think so too. He will make a great vampire and-"Wes started.

"Wait what do you mean vampire?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine you know that headmaster said that every boy who joins the Warblers has to become a vampire." David said in a 'in a matter of fact' tone. Blaine sat down he didn't want Kurt to become a vampire.

"That's the way it has been for centuries. Now Blaine if he joins he will become a vampire." Wes said. "If we don't do it headmaster will expel us all that's that" he banged his gavel on the desk. "All in favor of making Kurt a vampire as he joins the warblers" everyone except Blaine raised his hand.

"It's decided Kurt will be one of us let the initiation begin!" David said. Everyone set out to begin setting up. Trent walked up to Blaine.

"Hey that looked brutal" he said sympathetically. Blaine sighed loudly.

"I don't want him to become a vampire. I was hoping we could actually have a human in the Warblers. I know that I have to change him and Darren won't be nice you know him"

"Yeah me too. Darren has his intentions but I think that they are good. I just can't believe that headmaster wants us to turn everyone that joins the warblers into a vampire"

"Yeah well we better go get Kurt" Blaine said sadly.

* * *

Kurt was in his dorm sitting around planning tomorrow's accessories. A knock came at the door.

"Enter!" Kurt called at the door. Blaine walked in slowly. "Oh hey Blaine!"

"Kurt is you sure you want to become a warbler?" Blaine asked desperately trying to chance Kurt's mind.

"Yes I am sure"

"Well the council wants you in, so follow me" Blaine said as he held out his hand. Kurt took it. Blaine walked hand and hand down the hall. Fog started to blow in.

"_Why does Wes insist on the fog machine?" _Blaine thought. The hall got colder.

"Why did it get colder?" Kurt asked. He rubbed his arms trying to warm himself. Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt face was paler than usual. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw David. David gave him thumbs up. Blaine knew he had to have Darren come out of him.

"_Alright Darren come on out" _Blaine told himself. Suddenly Blaine felt his teeth get sharper. Darren was out and Darren was happy to have a member.

"Blaine is you alright?" Kurt asked. Darren turned around and smiled widely. His fangs showing. Kurt started to laugh hysterically. "Blaine Halloween was a couple weeks ago" Darren took Kurt's hand.

"You look so pale like you've seen a ghost or a vampire." Darren said. Suddenly he started to sing:

"The very first time  
you look at a vampire.  
It's terribly terrifying  
Taboo and so exciting. What to do?

"The very first time  
your lips touch a vampire's  
you wonder about the biting  
the taste of fruit inviting. Will he hurt you?" all the warblers came out and started to dance. Darren pushed Kurt on a couch.

"Accept for just one moment  
we live the way we live  
this bloody lack of choices  
we take and then we give

"Love's in vein  
Do you think it's strange?  
Just go for the throat  
Go for the throat. Do it

"Feeding time  
Get out of your mind  
And go for the throat  
Go for the throat. Yeah.

"The very first night  
Alone with a vampire  
You'll party from dusk to dawn  
One prick and then you're gone gone gone

"Accept for just one moment  
We live the way we live  
This bloody lack of choices  
We take and then we give

"Love's in vein  
Do you think it's strange?  
Just go for the throat  
Go for the throat. Do it

"Feeding time  
Get out of your mind  
And go for the throat  
Go for the throat. Yeah.

"Love's in vein  
Do you think it's strange?  
Just go for the throat  
Go for the throat.

"Love's lost time  
Get out of your mind  
And go for the throat  
Go for the throat. Yeah.  
Go for the throat. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.

"Look at the signs Open your eyes  
You're startin' to live  
Doin' just fine  
Love is a bust  
Blood is a must  
No need to worry  
Cause you're one of us

"Love's in vein  
Do you think it's strange?  
Just go for the throat  
Go for the throat. Do it

"Feeding time  
Get out of your mind  
And go for the throat  
Go for the throat. Do it

"Love's in vein  
Do you think it's strange?  
Just go for the throat  
Go for the throat.

"Love's lost time  
Get out of your mind  
And go for the throat  
Go for the throat  
Go for the throat." Kurt sat there confused.

"So this is an initiation?" he asked. Darren smiled and walked towards Kurt.

"It's more than that Kurt" he said. "It's your new life" Darren grabbed Kurt and bit down on Kurt's neck.

* * *

Alright I know it's probably stupid but if you don't think so please review


	2. A Change

**I** **don't own glee. READ In this story the creator vampire (Blaine in this case) has to drink from the changee (Kurt) but Kurt has to drink from Blaine too but before any of that happens Blaine has to admit a certain venom into Kurt so that when he drinks Kurt won't die but they will be near death. Also when a vampire drinks they find out if that person is their true love and the changee also knows but they feel instantly in love and when they get hungry and don't feed for a long time they start to become skin and bones. A scene from the vampire's assistant will be used.**

* * *

It had been almost a month since Blaine bit Kurt. Blaine locked himself into his room. He couldn't turn Kurt but Darren could. Kurt was in his room looking at himself in the mirror. He knew he had to make a choice: become a vampire or not to. Kurt looked at the small bite marks on his neck. He had to see Blaine. For the past month he had felt like he needed to see Blaine like he couldn't be away from him. He walked out of his room and walked across the hall to Blaine's dorm. He knocked on the door softly.

"Blaine I know you're in there" he yelled. He heard a whoosh and the door unlock. He opened the door and saw Blaine. The room was completely dark. "Blaine?" he turned on the light. He heard Blaine scream. He saw Blaine sitting in the corner. He was skin and bones. His gray long sleeve shirt was long and huge on him; his skinny jeans looked like boot cut. Kurt rushed to him. "Oh my Gaga! What are you doing to yourself?" he helped Blaine up. Blaine wanted to fight it but figured not to.

"I can't forgive myself for what I've done to you." He sobbed. Kurt took him into his arms. "I love you Kurt." Kurt shed a few tears. He was in love with Blaine too.

"Tell me where to take you get you help" Kurt pleaded. He looked at Blaine. He could see Blaine's face bones. Blaine hesitated for a moment.

"My mom" he said flatly. "She is a nurse, biology teacher, and potion master. She can help me. Take me too her" Kurt picked Blaine up bridal style. Blaine felt like paper. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. He took him out of the room and into the hallway.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up like this" Kurt said. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Why?" Blaine asked. "I almost turned you into a vampire." Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't care"

"Yeah right" Blaine said angrily. They came to the biology room. "This is it" Kurt knocked on the door. "My mom is a vampire. She was turned after I was born. She knows everything about vampires."

"What about your dad?" Kurt asked.

"My dad is the headmaster and he is an inventor. He's also a vampire. He's very quirky." Blaine laughed. They heard high heels clicking on the floor. The door opened. They saw a woman with her hair in a tight bun on the crown of her head. She was pale all over with her lips were rose red. She wore a black pencil skirt and a white button up shirt. Her nails were painted a deep shade of black. Blaire Anderson saw her son. She cupped her hand over her face.

"Come in!" she pleaded. Kurt came in. the room was huge. They followed Blaire to her office. Her office was neat. Medical bags were everywhere. Potion bottles were set on tables. A big exam table was to the side of the stoned room. It reminded Kurt of Dr. Frankenstein's lab. "Set him down on the table" Kurt did as the woman was told. She walked up to her son. She touched Blaine's face. "My son! Oh!" Blaine closed his eyes as he felt the familiar smell of his mom. It made him feel safe. "How long has it been since you fed last?" Blaine opened his eyes.

"The beginning of last month" he said.

"You know you aren't supposed to fast for that long!" she exclaimed. Blaire was on the verge of crying. She searched for a bag of blood to feed her son.

"Mrs. Anderson?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Kurt"

"How did you know my name?" Kurt asked.

"I know my son's love when I see it" she said back. Kurt brushed that off.

"What exactly is wrong with him?" Kurt asked. He felt Blaine grab his hand.

"When a vampire doesn't feed for a while they start to deteriorate. I need to get blood into Blaine as soon as possible." Kurt had an idea. He bent down in front of Blaine. He moved his shirt away from his neck. He held his neck in front of Blaine.

"Drink" he said slowly. Blaine shook his head rapidly.

"No!" he shouted. Blaire turned around and saw what Kurt was doing. She didn't want to stop it. "I can't do that to you" Blaine was crying now.

"Please" Kurt pleaded. "I'm not going to watch you die right in front of me!" Kurt was sobbing. Blaine painfully let out his fangs. Darren didn't come out. Blaine controlled him. He snuck his teeth into Kurt's neck. Kurt gasped. Blaine sucked the sweet blood from Kurt's body. He closed his eyes and smelled the blood and moaned. He had to stop. He pulled out his fangs. Kurt looked at Blaine. He had blood on his face. His face had a little bit of life into it. Kurt felt like he was tired. Blaine knew what was happening. He looked at his mother. She nodded. Blaine bit his wrist and held it to Kurt's mouth. Kurt sucked Blaine's blood. Blaine knew what was happening: Kurt was becoming a vampire.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and please review**


	3. How Do I Live?

**I don't own glee.** **READ: there is a poll on my profile that is critical for the story so please vote.**

* * *

Kurt couldn't describe the feeling. He felt like he was in shock. He felt his teeth grow longer and sharper. He felt his body change. He lay on the floor with his eyes closed. He felt like he was being sewn together. The shock stopped suddenly. His eyes opened like bullets. He ran his tongue across his teeth. He felt two fangs where his canine teeth were. He got up off the stone floor. He looked at Blaine. Blaine still looked like skin and bones only there was life inside him. Blaine sat up.

"Kurt?" he asked. Kurt took Blaine's hands. His vision was clearer, his hearing was strong and he could smell anything. He smelled Blaire's perfume which he didn't before. He could smell cinnamon rolls from the dining room. "Kurt? Are you alright?" Kurt looked at Blaine. He could tell Blaine was weak just by looking at him. He smelled Blaine's toothpaste he used. Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine's twig like arms. "Kurt? Kurt, please answer me" Blaine pleaded. Kurt titled Blaine's chin up and kissed him passionately. Their tongues entwined. The two parted slowly. "Are you okay? Please tell me"

"Yes" Kurt said slowly. "I feel perfect like I can do anything." Suddenly the door opened. A man came storming in.

"Blaire darling," he said "have you seen Blaine? I need hi-"the man feel down on the floor.

"Dad?" Blaine exclaimed. He got off the table but fell to the floor. Kurt caught him. Kurt looked over to Blaine's dad. He was wearing a black suit and black shoes. His hair was fixed with gel. Blaire rushed to her husband's side.

"Oh honey" she exclaimed. She helped him up and took him to the table and stood next to him.

"Oh man Blaine?" his father asked. Blaine nodded weakly. Kurt set Blaine on the table. "Oh my God you look terrible!"

"Thanks dad"

"You look like that movie that your mom and I watched last night." He said. "The one where the dude and the chick get married and then like she gets knocked up and she turned into skin and bone"

"You mean Breaking Dawn?" Kurt said quietly.

"Yeah! Wait who are you? "Blaire wrapped an arm around her husband waist.

"Honey, sweetie" she said sweetly. "This is Kurt. Blaine's mate" his face dropped. He glared at Kurt. Kurt felt like in a second Blaine's father was going attack him and kill him.

"Use lots of condoms"

"DAD!" Blaine screamed.

"Hey I am just trying to protect you!" his father yelled back. His hands were up in defense. "Vampire men can get pregnant too. I've seen it" Blaire wanted to brush that aside. She grabbed a duffle bag form behind her desk.

"Kurt, I am pretty sure your throat is burning, and Blaine you need fresh blood to help you. That little bit of blood Kurt gave you wasn't the best amount. I need to go to the hospital and get some more blood bags. Will you two be okay here?" Kurt and Blaine nodded. She kissed Blaine's forehead. "I'll be back" she walked out with Blaine's father. Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm. Kurt lay down on the table with Blaine. Blaine tucked himself into Kurt's arms. Kurt tightly wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine was so thin, so thin that Kurt could wrap his arms twice around him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Blaine asked again. Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead.

"Yes I am" he said again. "How do you feel?"

"Weak" Blaine replied flatly.

"You're so thin." Kurt commented. Blaine kissed Kurt with all his might. They parted for a second. "You take my breath away" Kurt sighed happily.

"Kurt can you sing to me?" Blaine asked. Kurt knew a song to sing.

"_How do I get through one night without you" _Kurt sang softly into Blaine's ear. Blaine shivered at the coolness of Kurt's breath. _  
"If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave_  
_Baby you would take away everything good in my life_  
_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you_  
_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive_  
_How do I_  
_How do I_  
_Oh, how do I live_

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky_  
_There would be no love in my life_  
_There'd be no world left for me_  
_And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do_  
_I'd be lost if I lost you_  
_I_  
_f you ever leave_  
_Baby you would take away everything real in my life_  
_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you_  
_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive_  
_How do I_  
_How do I_  
_Oh, how do I live_

_Please tell me baby_  
_How do I go on_

_If you ever leave_  
_Baby you would take away everything_  
_Need you with me_  
_Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life_  
_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you_  
_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive_  
_How do I_  
_How do I_  
_Oh, how do I live_

_how do I live without you_  
_how do I live without you baby_  
_how do I live..."_

* * *

**Alright please review and don't forget to take that poll**


	4. Chasing the Sun

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

Blaire returned quickly with another man at her side. She found the two boys snuggled up with each other. The two kissing each other softly. Blaine noticed his mother watching.

"Mom!" Blaine exclaimed as he and Kurt sat up. "You're early!" Blaire came and kissed Blaine's forehead. She set the duffle bag on the floor. Kurt looked over at the other man. He was tall with brown hair. The man walked over and hugged Blaine.

"Hey squirt, you look terrible."

"Thanks Coop" Blaine said. He was annoyed. "Coop this is my mate" Kurt looked at Cooper and Cooper looked at him. Cooper held out his hand. Kurt took it and shook it.

"Cooper Anderson, Blaine's older brother"

"Kurt Hummel" Blaire walked over and handed Kurt and Blaine a bag of blood and a straw.

"Bon appetite" she exclaimed. Kurt was confused and scared. Blaine saw Kurt's worry.

"It will be okay." Blaine said. "Take the white cap off and stick the straw in it and just drink." Blaine did just that with his bag

"But what will it tastes like?" Kurt asked.

"It tastes like your favorite drink. Here let me show you" Blaine put his lips on the straw and began to suck on the blood. It too him a while. Kurt could tell Blaine was happy. Blaine finished the bag.

"What did it taste like?" Kurt asked.

"A medium drip with cinnamon" Blaine smiled. Blaine looked over at his brother who was done with two bags already. He giggled at the sight. He looked at Kurt again. He saw that Kurt was still scared. "I'll be right here" Kurt put his lips on the straw and began to suck on the blood. He loved the taste: a Grande nonfat mocha. He loved it. He sucked up the blood quickly. He took his lips off.

"It's delicious" Kurt sighed.

After the boys got done feeding, Blaire took them all to Blaine's room. Kurt felt tired. He plopped himself on Blaine's bed. Blaine did the same and cuddled with Kurt. Kurt noticed Blaine was back to his normal size. He didn't look like he had been starved. Cooper sat down in the chair next to the desk. Blaire tucked in the boys and out a blanket over Cooper.

"Mrs. Anderson?" Kurt yawned.

"Yes dearie?"

"Why do I feel so tired?"

"Well when a vampire is full they feel tired. It's best to sleep after a feeding, but in small amounts the vampire will feel energized." She explained. "I am setting your alarm just in time for you to get ready for the ball tonight."

"Ball?"

"Yeah it's a bonfire outside in the woods. We all dress up in costumes and masks and we dance eat, drink, feed. It's really fun" Blaine exclaimed. Blaine yawned as he snuggled closer to Kurt.

"Mommy" Cooper said from the chair. "Sing to us that song you used to sing to us when we were kids please." Blaire smiled and sat down on the end of the bed. Blaire started to sing:

"_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into a Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children _

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here in My Garden_

_Of Magic_

_Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee the Way_

_Through All the Pain And_

_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And _

_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_Into The Calm And_

_The Quiet_

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into a Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here in My Garden_

_Of Shadows" _

Kurt woke up two hours later in his own room. He sat up. He heard the song Blaine's mom sang coming from outside. He got up and saw people running into the forest. It was dead night. He decided to take a shower. When he came out he saw a costume lying on his bed. He looked at it. There was a note lying on top of it. He picked up the note and opened it. He read it:

"_Kurt,_

_Here is a costume for the ball tonight when you are ready follow the song to where it leads you_

_Blaire"_

He looked at the costume. It was a black and red. There was a white mask that sat on the side. He put on the costume carefully. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like the phantom of the opera. He smiled at that. He walked out of his room. He walked down to the school doors. He walked through the forest.

"Hello there" he heard. He jumped. He saw Blaine come out of the shadows.

"You scared me" Kurt said. He was out of breath. Blaine took Kurt's hand. Kurt noticed the same mask on Blaine. "Where did you get your costume?"

"My mom." Blaine replied. "Why?"

"I have the same costume" Kurt laughed. He heard the song again. He shivered. "That song is scary."

"You'll get used to it" Blaine replied. "Come on lets go" they started running through the forest. They came to a clearing. A huge bonfire glowed in the center. Kurt heard Blaine start to sing:

"_I'm better, so much better now  
I see the lights touch the light  
Were together now  
I'm better, so much better now  
Look to the sky's  
Give me live  
Were together now" _Blaine embraced Kurt as Kurt started to sing:

"_We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
until forever comes  
you'll find us chasing the sun  
_

Both:

_They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun_  
Everyone joined in:  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When the daylight's fading_  
_We're gonna play in the dark_  
_Till it's golden again_  
_And now it feels so amazing_  
_Can see you coming_  
_And we'll never grow old again_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

Blaine:

_I'm never, I'm never down  
Lying here staring up  
And you're looking down  
I'm never, I'm never down  
Live forever, forever  
With you around_

_We've only just begun_  
_Hypnotized by drums_  
_Until forever comes_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

Kurt:  
_They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
The sun, The sun, The sun, The sun, The sun, The sun, The sun,  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
_All:  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When the daylight's fading_  
_We're gonna play in the dark_  
_Till it's golden again_  
_And now it feels so amazing_  
_Can see you coming_  
_And we'll never grow old again_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Ohhh ohhh ohhh_  
_Ohhh ohhhohhhohhh_  
_Ohhh ohhh ohhh_  
_Ohhh ohhhohhhohhh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When the daylight's fading (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_We're gonna play in the dark (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_Till it's golden again (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_And now it feels so amazing (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_Can see you coming (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_And we'll never grow old again (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh (ohhh ohhh ohhh)_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh (ohhh ohhh ohhh)_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh (ohhh ohhh ohhh)_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh (ohhh ohhh ohhh)_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh (ohhh ohhh ohhh)_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh (ohhh ohhh ohhh)_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

**Alright there it is please review and don't forget about the poll. The poll will close tomorrow**


	5. Amazed

**I don't own glee. Alright the poll votes are in and….. (Drum roll Finn)…. Blaine and Kurt WILL be having a baby! So let's find out what happens at the ball…**

* * *

The party was amazing. Everyone danced and sang their hearts out. The whole party moved into a gold ballroom. Music was played everywhere. He felt as if he was in a movie Kurt and Blaine danced the night away. They stayed together until Blaire came.

"Kurt do you mind if I dance with my son?" she asked. Her voice was sweet and soft. She was beautiful in her dress. She looked like a goddess. She wore an Edwardian Queen dress that was gold with red trim and around her neck was a royal up collar. On her face was a white floral mask.

"Of course." Kurt said. He didn't like to be away from Blaine but he figured he could talk to Wes, but someone took Kurt and pulled him back onto the dance floor. Kurt could tell it was a man. He was wearing a highwayman costume. He was wearing a red suit that was hidden underneath a long black cape. His mask was a black and white bird's beak.

"So you and my son are getting serious?" the man said. Kurt recognized the voice. It was Mr. Anderson. Kurt hesitated before saying:

"Yes we are" he said. Kurt was confused why Mr. Anderson was dancing with him. "Why are you dancing with me?" they stopped in the middle of the floor.

"I wanted to tell you not to hurt my son." He said sternly.

"I won't. Trust me" Kurt said. "I love him. I would never hurt him."

Meanwhile Blaine was dancing with his mother. Blaine kept standing on his tippy toes at look over at Kurt.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Blaine sighed.

"Trying to look at Kurt." He replied. "It doesn't help you're an inch or two taller than me." Blaire pushed Blaine back on his feet.

"You will take those inches to your grave." She smiled.

"Do you know why Dad is dancing with Kurt?" Blaine asked. Blaire looked at her son.

"He wanted to talk to Kurt. It is just a simple talk." Blaine noticed another man walk into the ballroom. He was wearing a long draping cape with silver lining. He wore a face length silver mask. Next to him was a woman dressed as a vampire vixen. She wore a black and red flowered mask. Blaine felt like he needed to stop them. "What are you looking at?" Blaire said she turned back and saw the two people. She picked up some of her dress, allowing her to walk faster. She walked towards Kurt and her husband.

Cooper walked towards Blaine quickly. He touched Blaine's shoulder. He looked him in the eyes.

"Get Kurt and yourself out of here." He said with a serious voice. It was hard to be serious with Cooper dressed as Zorro. Blaine stood there for a moment. "Now" Cooper repeated through his teeth. Blaine nodded. He saw Kurt quickly walk towards him. Blaine took his hand.

"You parents seem really flustered. I wonder why" Kurt said. Blaine shrugged his shoulders. He walked with Kurt. He led them to his dorm room. Blaine locked the door behind them. If Cooper was serious, then it was a huge problem. Blaine's main concern was to keep Kurt safe. He took Kurt in his arms. He put his hand on Kurt's hips. He swayed them side to side. He took his other hand and entwined his fingers with his. They leaned their heads on each other's shoulders. They danced as if the music was still playing. Blaine began to sing into Kurt's ear softly:

"_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts; I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you"_

"_The smell of your skin" _Kurt sang into Blaine's ear

"_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby, you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you" _they both sang together:

"_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you" _Kurt and Blaine stared into each other's eyes. They kissed slowly and sensually. Kurt moved his hand up Blaine's shirt. They laid each other on the bed as they kissed while slowly taking each other's clothes off.

* * *

**HAHA WANKY WANKY! Lol Please review and thank you guys for voting and reviewing. You guys are the bomb! Also review with who you think the strangers were.**


	6. Tumor

**I don't own glee. READ PLEASE: Now I am pretty sure that you know this but here it is: it will be an accelerated pregnancy. Now if you would like pm me and tell me what wacky things you want to happen to him during this pregnancy or you can review with them.**

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning not feeling very good. He sat up and felt dizzy. He looked over at Kurt who was asleep. Kurt turned over to face Blaine. They were both wearing pajamas because Blaine thought about if his dad walked in and then go crazy and say 'you should have used condoms like I told you' Blaine didn't want to risk it, but this morning Blaine felt strange. Kurt opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey baby" Blaine said happily. Kurt smiled. He kissed Blaine passionately.

"Hey you" Kurt got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. Blaine pulled off the covers. He stared wide eyed at the sight: his stomach was swollen. He lifted up his shirt. He touched his stomach. He felt like he couldn't speak. He felt a thump on his hand.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed. "KURT! KURT! GET IN HERE NOW!" Kurt came running in. He saw Blaine's stomach.

"Oh my" Kurt gasped. Kurt got on his knees and investigated. He moved his hand across Blaine's swollen abdomen. He felt a thump on his hand.

"Kurt what is happening to me?" Blaine asked though his teeth. Kurt was shocked. His mouth was wide open.

"Maybe it's a tumor"

"A TUMOR! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M PRETTY SURE TUMORS DON'T APPEAR THIS BIG OVER NIGHT!"

"Okay calm down" Kurt said as calmly as he could. He picked Blaine up. Blaine was heavier than he expected. Kurt was able to lift Blaine because of his new vampire strength. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "Is your mom in her office?" Blaine nodded. He couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"It won't stop moving" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt reached Blaire's office. He opened the door and walked in.

"Mrs. Anderson!" he yelled through the office. Blaire came out quickly.

"What on Earth is- OH MY GOD, BLAINE!" Blaire saw her son's swollen abdomen. Kurt set Blaine on the table. Blaire quickly pulled out a sonogram machine. "You woke up like this didn't you?" she asked quickly. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand tightly. She grabbed blue gel and lifted Blaine's shirt. She squirted the gel on it.

"Yeah." He replied. "Why? What's happening to me?" he asked franticly. He started to sob.

"Because when I was pregnant with Cooper and you I woke up six months pregnant"

"Wait, are you saying Blaine could be pregnant?" Kurt asked. She moved the wand around Blaine's stomach.

"Either that or he's just fat" Blaire said. Suddenly a heartbeat filled the room. "You're pregnant." Kurt started to cry.

"Are you upset at me?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No I'm not" Kurt chocked out. "I'm just so happy. I love you both." Kurt kissed Blaine. Mr. Anderson walked in.

"YOU DID NOT USE CONDOMS DID YOU?" he yelled as he saw the site.

"Dad, dad, we did" Blaine lied. "It just broke and we didn't realize till now"

"Oh okay" kaine said. He walked over to the two boys. "Aw my little grandbaby is so big!" Mr. Anderson bent down and kissed Blaine's stomach. He quickly started to whip off his tongue. "Gross baby gel"

* * *

**Alright I know it was short but hey. Pm me and tell me what wacky things you want to happen to him during this pregnancy or you can review with them. Also I want to know boy or girl or something else.**


	7. Uniform and Dads

**I don't own glee. Vampire baby kicks are very very powerful.**

* * *

"Ugh!" Blaine exclaimed angrily as he tried to button his Dalton academy pants. Tried as he might he couldn't button them. Kurt banged in the door

"Come on honey!" Kurt yelled though the door. Blaine had locked himself in the bathroom. "Honey we are gonna be late for warbler practice!"

"I'm not going if I can't fit into my uniform!"

Kurt sighed heavily. He thought of an idea. He searched in Blaine's desk for a rubber band. He found one and grabbed it as he walked to the door.

"I have an idea Blaine" he said. He banged on the door again. "Please come out" Blaine unlocked the door and walked out. Kurt bent down and fastened the rubber band on Blaine's pants.

"KURT!" Blaine yelled. "Keep your head out of the gutter! We have to go to practice not do something nasty."

"There!" Kurt exclaimed happily as he got up. "Now your pants fit!" Blaine smiled.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you" Blaine said. Blaine was moody ever since he found out he was pregnant. They walked out of their dorm and headed towards the warbler room. They held hands. Blaine got weird looks from everyone. Even though they noticed his jacket was undone but why was it undone. They all looked at his swollen stomach.

"What are they gonna think?" Blaine asked. "Everyone is already staring at me not to mention I can't move around very well, I'm waddling instead of walking, and last night I was 27 weeks and now I'm 32. I'm blowing up like a balloon! I'm now the size of a beached wh-"Kurt silenced him with a kiss. Blaine melted into the kiss. They parted. Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes.

"I love you and the baby loves you. It doesn't matter what they say. It's what we think." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again. They opened the doors to the warbler room. The room was full of warblers. Their jaws all dropped. Blaine waddled over to the couch with Kurt. He sat down slowly. Everyone looked at his swollen stomach.

"What is everyone staring at?" Blaine yelled loudly. Wes looked at David quickly and then looked back at Blaine. Blaine rubbed his stomach.

"Well it's just…you kind of…" Wes stammered. "Well you kind of are fat." Blaine started to sob. Kurt tried to comfort him.

"He's not fat!" Kurt yelled at Wes. "He's pregnant" everyone's jaws dropped again. Jeff got up and kneeled next to Blaine.

"I'm happy for you" he said. he hugged the pregnant boy lovingly. Trent walked over and did the same.

"If you need any help with the nursery just let me know" he said. Nick got up and hugged him too.

"We are all happy" Wes said. "Sorry for calling you fat"

"Can I feel it kick?" Jeff asked. Blaine nodded. Jeff placed his hand on Blaine's stomach. Blaine winced in pain as the baby kicked. Blaine was happy the baby didn't throw him across the room like usual. Suddenly Blaine's phone rang. He answered it.

"OH MY GOD DAD STOP TEXTING ME!" Blaine yelled.

"Did you get my text?" his dad asked as he walked in.

"Yes"

"Well you didn't text me back." Blaine rolled his eyes. He got up slowly. Kurt stood up with him.

"I'm sorry guys I need to go lay down my back is killing Me." just as Blaine started to walk away the baby gave a powerful kick and flung him across the room.

"Aw" Mr. Anderson said. "My grandbaby is kicking"

* * *

**Alright now I know its short but hey. Star kid harry potter! No please review with what you want the baby to be or if you want more than one baby**


	8. Nicolai

**I don't own glee. Have you figured out who the masked people are? I have put a poll up that is critical**

* * *

Kurt walked into Blaire's office slowly. He saw her sitting at her desk, typing on her computer while Mr. Anderson was eating cheez-its and writing. Kurt knew he should be with Blaine right now but he had to ask a question. He knocked on the wall to let them know he was there. Blaire looked up from her typing and smiled. Mr. Anderson jumped and cheez-its went everywhere. Blaire rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Hi sweetie!" she exclaimed. "Come sit!" she motioned him to sit him down. She continued to type at a slower pace. Mr. Anderson got up and sat on the arm of his wife's chair. "What's up with you? You should probably be in bed."

"Yeah it's pretty late." Mr. Anderson said. Kurt looked at the clock, it was ten thirty.

"Actually Mr. Anderson-"

"Kaine"

"Kaine, I couldn't sleep" Kurt sighed. "I kept thinking about something"

"Becoming a father?" Blaire asked sweetly. Kurt shook his head.

"No actually. I'm very happy about becoming a father" Kurt said sincerely. "I wanted to ask a question about the other night"

"The ball?" kaine asked calmly.

"Yes" Kurt replied. "Who were those masked people? The ones that made us leave." Kaine and Blaire both tensed up.

"Kurt, before we tell you who they are I want you to know that they are extremely dangerous" Blaire said. "They are people no one should ever mess with."

"I had the misfortune of messing with them" kaine said. "The man's name is Nicolai Anderson, my brother. He is a vampire and the woman, Midnight, is a witch. Nicolai has a power, well most vampires do have a power especially this family, and his power is to see your greatest fear. For example, if someone is afraid of getting shot he will create an allusion to make you think you were shot. When I was younger my fear was being turned into a vampire, but instead of creating an allusion, he actually did it"

_~~Flashback 1842~~_

_Kaine was out in the forest with no one but a book. He sat near a center tree in the middle of the two plantations. The Andersons were harsh enemies with the Marksons. They had the same land but it was split by the big oak tree in the center. Kaine had just sat down to read his book when his older brother, Nicolai, came up to him. Kaine jumped._

"_Brother!" he said. "You frightened me!" Nicolai had an angry look on his face. Kaine knew what Nicolai could do. _

"_I am appalled by you thinking you can just come in a kiss my fiancée!" Nicolai yelled. Kaine stood up with his back facing the other plantation. _

"_I did not kiss her brother!" kaine said calmly. He tried to keep his mind calm. "She lies! Brother I would never do that to you-"_

"_LIAR!" Nicolai screamed. "You lie" _

"_Brother I promise-"Kaine's body jerked for a second. He looked down at his stomach. Blood was everywhere. _

"_I TOLD YOU CHILDREN NOT TO COME ON MY LAND!" the neighbor yelled from his porch. Kaine fell into Nicolai's arms._

"_No brother! Don't die!" kaine shook in his arms. Nicolai knew there was only one option. Nicolai bit down on Kaine's neck and inserted the venom. Kaine stopped shaking. He was calm but Kaine was sad._

"_The…bleeding…..will not stop…." Kaine gasped. Nicolai bit down again on Kaine's neck. He sucked the sweet blood from his brother's veins. Kaine pushed him away. _

"_Brother, please" Nicolai pleaded. He bit on his wrist to bring blood. _

"_No….. NO-"Kaine was silenced by his brother's wrist. Kaine had to drink, the blood was sweet. It tasted so sweet and wonderful. Kaine pushed the hand away. He felt the immortality sweep over him._

_~~end~~_

"I was forced to become what I am. My fear became real" Kaine was crying by the time he was done. He got up and walked out of office.

"I'm sorry" Blaire said sweetly. "He's not very open about Nicolai. It's haunted him ever since" Kurt nodded his head. "He said when met me, I changed his life."

"How?" Kurt asked. He tilted his head to the side. He knew how a person can change someone. Blaine had done it to him.

"He was very quiet and now he's happy" Blaire said. She was on the verge of tears. "When I met him, it was at a party and he just took my breath away. Then we hit it off and after about a year of dating I found out I was pregnant with Cooper." Just then Kurt's pregnant lover waddled in. Blaine sat down in the chair.

"Honey you're supposed to be sleeping?"

"Well I can't when I have a baby kicking in two different spots." Blaine replied. He rubbed his stomach as he looked at his mom. "Something's wrong I know it mom"

* * *

**Alright….I do have a poll up that is critical. So please vote and review**


	9. Love

**I don't own glee… the poll is unanimous. **

* * *

"Why don't we take a look at the baby?" Blaire suggested as she pulled out the sonogram machine. She lifted Blaine's loose t-shirt up. Kurt took his hand and held it tightly. Blaine's stomach had ballooned up over the hour they were there. She squirted the gel over Blaine's stomach. Blaine shivered at the cold. She moved the wand over his belly. They heard a different type of heartbeat.

"Oh My God!" Blaine exclaimed. "What is that?" Blaire looked at the screen.

"It's twins!" she exclaimed happily. Blaine and Kurt exchanged shocked glances.

"TWINS!" they yelled. Blaire stopped the machine and wiped off the gel. Blaine started to cry.

"I can't do this Kurt" Blaine sobbed "I can't give birth to twins! I love them so much but I am too weak I can't-"Kurt silenced Blaine with a warm kiss.

"I believe in you. You can do this I love you"

It was in the middle of the night when Blaine felt the craving: chocolate pickle ice cream with blood drizzled over it. Blaine tried to get up out of bed but he couldn't. He shook Kurt awake.

"Kurt I'm hungry can you get me some chocolate blood ice cream and pickles." Blaine said. Kurt got up out of bed. "I'm so big that I can barely move." Kurt felt bad that Blaine couldn't move. "Honey I'm getting so fat." Kurt went to Blaine.

"Blaine, listen," he said sweetly "you're not getting fat. You're carrying two beautiful children and it will be worth it they come." Kurt walked out and went down to the kitchen. He pulled out the ice cream and blood. He scooped out the ice cream into a bowl. He heard someone come into the kitchen. Kurt turned around and saw Cooper.

"Cooper?" Kurt asked. "What are you doing up so late?" Cooper sat down on the couch and put is knees to his chin.

"What are you doing up so late?" Cooper asked.

"Blaine's hungry and he can't get up very well" Kurt said. "Now answer my question"

"I think I'm in love" Cooper said. Kurt looked at him strangely.

"KURT!" Blaine yelled. Kurt and Cooper both looked at each other oddly then they ran upstairs. Kurt and cooper saw Blaine lying in bed holding his giant stomach.

"I think I'm in labor!"

* * *

**CILLFHANGER! Alright please review I know it was short but**


	10. Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty

**I don't own glee. So is Blaine in labor?**

* * *

Kurt and Cooper ran up to the rooms faster than ever. Kurt saw Blaine lying in bed holding his stomach.

"Kurt!" he yelled. His face was all sweaty and he was in pain. "Cooper get mom! I think the babies are coming!" Cooper ran out of the room as fast as he could. Kurt got on the bed with Blaine and cuddled with him.

"Did your water break?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine said. He was terrified. Kurt could tell in his voice. Kurt held onto Blaine's hand.

"It's alright" Kurt said sweetly. "I'm right here" Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"I don't regret the babies" Blaine said, holding his belly. "I them and I know I may seem like I hate this but the truth is I'm scared, Kurt. I mean what if I'm not a good dad?"

"You will be!" Kurt exclaimed. "You and I will be the perfect parents for our little ones." Kurt rubbed Blaine's giant belly. He felt thumping on his hand. He laughed.

"Have you had any pains?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"No not since you got here." Blaine asked. "Maybe it was my imagination"

* * *

Meanwhile Cooper ran down to the teacher rooms, where his parents stay. He ran as fast as he could. He burst through his mom and dad's door.

"MOMMY!" Cooper screamed throughout the room. Blaire and Kaine jumped out of their skin. Kaine fell off the bed.

"COOPER WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG?!" Blaire screamed.

"IT BETTER BE A GOOD PROBLEM!" kaine yelled while still lying on the floor. He was tangled in all kinds of blankets.

"Blaine's…..in….hold on….let me catch my breath…WOO" Cooper gasped. Blaire glared at her son.

"Spit it out Cooper!" She yelled.

"I think Blaine is in labor!" he yelled. Blaire quickly got up and put on her robe. She went to walk and tripped over Kaine.

"KAINE!" she got up and walked out the door. Kaine stood on his knees.

"A little help here honey?" he asked but no one answered. "Honey bunches?"

* * *

Kurt looked at his sleeping lover and sighed. Soon after their conversation, Blaine fell victim to the sand man. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's ever-growing waist. He snuggled into Blaine.

"BLAINE!" Blaire screamed as she burst through the bedroom door. Cooper came running in after her.

"MOMMY!" he yelled.

"KURT!" Kurt yelled just to feel like he belonged in this moment. Blaine stirred.

"Mom, Cooper, Kurt" Blaine said sleepily. He sat up in bed. "The twins and I are trying to sleep!"

"Honey" Blaire said sweetly as she grabbed his hand. "Cooper told me you were in labor"

"The pains were there then gone" Blaine replied. Blaire thought for a moment.

"It was probably just Braxton hicks" Blaire said. Suddenly a white sheet came through the door.

"G-G-G-GHOST!" Cooper shouted. He ran behind his mom and hid.

"Cooper" Blaine sighed. "Ghost don't wear sheep pajama pants" Blaine got up and waddled over to the sheep. He pulled off the sheet to reveal his dad. "Or Soft Kitty Warm Kitty shirts!"

"How do you know?" Cooper asked.

Blaine waddled downstairs because his body and his twins were screaming 'Fed me!' As he was entering the kitchen he heard music playing from the living room. He waddled over to the door frame and saw Cooper at the piano. His fingers gently playing the piano as sang:

"_really thought you were the one  
It was over before it begun  
It's so hard for me to walk away  
But I know I can't stay_

_You're beautiful and crazy too_  
_Baby, that's why I fell into you_  
_Even though you would pretend to be_  
_You were never with me_

_So it's over, yeah, we're through_  
_So Imma unfriend you_  
_You're the best liar I ever knew_  
_So Imma unfriend you_  
_'Cause I should have known right from the start_  
_I'm deleting you right from my heart_  
_Yeah, it's over_  
_My last move is to unfriend you_

_I thought in time that you would change_  
_That my time and love would heal the pain_  
_I didn't want this day to come_  
_But now all I feel is numb_

_So it's over, yeah, we're through  
So Imma unfriend you  
You're the best liar I ever knew  
So Imma unfriend you  
'Cause I should have known right from the start  
I'm deleting you right from my heart  
Yeah, it's over  
My last move is to unfriend you_

_You come onto everybody_  
_Everybody all the time_  
_You give up to anybody_  
_What I thought was only mine_

_So it's over, yeah, we're through_  
_So Imma unfriend you_  
_You're the best liar I ever knew_  
_So I will unfriend you_  
_'Cause I should have known right from the start_  
_That you didn't have a human heart_  
_Yeah, it's over_  
_My last move is to unfriend you_

_So Imma unfriend you_  
_So Imma unfriend you"_

"I didn't know you knew Grayson Chance" Blaine said. Cooper jumped. He held his chest.

"Not funny squirt!" Cooper snapped. Blaine went over to Cooper.

"Were you singing through a meaning?" Blaine asked. Cooper looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Blaine sat down.

"Did you mean the song or was it just for some audition?" Cooper hesitated.

"I meant it" Cooper said. "Do you remember Lily?"

"Yeah your girlfriend"

"We broke up." Cooper sighed. "She cheated one me with a wizard."

Cooper and Lily had known each other forever. When they finally go together everyone was happy. They were happy she was a vampire and so was he. They were happy until Lily started pull away. Unknown to Cooper, she was cheating on him with a wizard named Nate. When Cooper discovered he couldn't lie, he was cheating too.

"No way." Blaine said. "I'm sorry" Cooper played with his fingers as he talked.

"I'm not devastated." He said slowly. "I'm happy because….well….I might have been cheating too with my new girlfriend, Marlena."

"Oh so the truth comes out" Blaine snapped.

"But you can't tell anyone!"

"I won't" Blaine said. "But I can't these two" Blaine said while pointing to his large stomach.

* * *

**Alrighty! **

**So any suggestions on baby names?**

**Who is Marlena? Where did she come from? Can she be trusted? What do you guys think?**

**What do you want to see happen? **

**Review and tell me your answers! Song was unfriend you by greyson chance**


	11. Authors Note

**Authors note**

**Hello all you lovely people! I know it has been a while since I have posted anything. My family and I moved into a new house which is exciting but scary and also we had no internet! I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and alerts. You readers are so amazing! **

**Now something important: I want to see what you guys want to happen! Pm me or review! I am running out of ideas . So please be sweet hearts and tell me your ideas! **

**-Mrs. Hummel- Anderson -Cullen**


	12. Blaine's Nerves

**I don't own glee. The second half of the chapter is based on the movie Tombstone. It is one of my favorite movies. **

**Warning:**

**Birth scene**

**Blood**

* * *

"Come on Blaine!" Wes pleaded. "At least try to dance!"

Blaine glared at Wes. "You try dancing with two babies in your stomach!"

Kurt was sitting next to Blaine. He rubbed Blaine's overdue pregnant stomach. He leaned his head on Blaine's shoulders.

For the past couple days, Wes had been trying to get Blaine to dance but as the twins grew Blaine found it harder and harder to move. He had to lean on Kurt when he did walk.

Blaine looked over at Jeff to try and get some support. Jeff had his hand next to his stomach. He noticed Jeff looked at him as if he was frightened.

"Well maybe you should try!" Wes snapped. "We have to be perfect!"

Blaine's hormones started to take over. "How about I take your gavel and perfectly knock you out with it!"

"Oh please" Wes exclaimed. "Like you could even reach it!"

"STOP IT!" a voice screamed. Everyone looked at Jeff. "We are supposed to be a family and accept each other not yell and scream at each other. IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK?!"

Jeff got up and ran out of the room sobbing Blaine couldn't believe Jeff had snapped. Nick got up and ran after Jeff. Blaine knew he had to talk to Jeff.

After Wes and Blaine made up, Kurt took Blaine to their room.

"I wonder what made Jeff snap" Kurt said.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders as Kurt led him up the stairs. They quickly reached the top.

"Honey" Blaine said. "Why don't you get us some cinnamon rolls from the cafeteria? I can make it to our room."

Kurt hesitated. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt kissed Blaine. He walked downstairs.

Blaine didn't really want cinnamon rolls, well he did but he wanted to talk to Jeff alone. Blaine walked to Nick and Jeff's which was across from Kurt's and his. They had taken it after Kurt moved into Blaine's room .Blaine knocked on the door.

Jeff answered.

"Oh hey Blaine!" he said nervously. Jeff had changed into sweat pants and a very loose shirt. "Wha…what brings you here?"

"We need to talk" Blaine replied. Blaine rubbed his huge stomach. "What made you snap? You've never yelled like that before"

"I don't know what came over me, Blaine" Jeff said. "I just was scared one minute then angry" he started to sob.

"Why were you scared?" Blaine asked sincerely.

"I'm pregnant" he replied.

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you sure?"

Jeff nodded. "I woke up this morning with this" Jeff lifted up his shirt. His stomach was swollen. Blaine saw a foot kick. "Nick and I went to your mom and she told us we were pregnant." Jeff put down his shirt. He cupped his hands around the bump. "I am just so scared. I see what you went through and I don't know if I am strong enough"

"You will be" Blaine said. "I'm carrying twins so I have it worse. You are going to be just fine. I will help you through everything if you want"

"I'd like that" Jeff nodded. He hugged Blaine the best he could. The three babies kicked in unison.

"Looks like they like each other" Blaine said.

"I think it would be awesome if they were best friends" Jeff said.

"Yeah I- Oh my God!" a wave of pain coursed through Blaine's stomach.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked franticly.

"I think they are coming"

Jeff helped Blaine across the hall. He opened the door and walked Blaine in. he helped Blaine on the bed. Blaine held his stomach. His forehead was dripping in sweat.

"Where the hell is Kurt!?" Jeff asked franticly.

Suddenly Kurt walked in with a brown paper bag.

"I have….Blaine are you in labor?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm just screaming in pain because I feel like Cooper" Blaine snapped.

Kurt rushed to Blaine's side. He helped Blaine lay into bed.

"Jeff go get Blaine's mom" Kurt said. Jeff stood there sobbing. He feared that he would be that way soon. "NOW!" Kurt screamed at him.

Jeff semi ran out of the room.

"Kurt… please….be easy on him" Blaine pleaded.

"What's wrong with him?" Kurt asked. He held Blaine in his arms.

"He's pregnant" Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"I understand" Kurt said. "I would be scared too"

Blaine screamed again. Kurt got a damp washcloth and patted Blaine's forehead with it. Kurt kissed Blaine's lips.

"You don't know how much I love you for doing this" Kurt said. "You are giving me two beautiful twins"

"I love all three of you" Blaine said. "I can't wait to meet them but I wish the pain would stop."

Blaire walked in with her medical bag.

"How are you feeling?" Blaire asked sweetly.

"Great!" Blaine snapped. Blaire set down her bag and put on a pair of gloves. "Where are Dad and Cooper?"

"They are outside" Blaire asked. "Now take off your pants and undies so I can see how far away you are from meeting them"

Kurt giggled. Blaine did what his mom asked

"What is so funny?!" Blaine screeched.

"Nothing!" Kurt replied quickly. He cleared his throat. "How long does vampire labor lasts?"

"Three minutes" Blaire replied. "Alright Blaine you can push"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. He kissed Blaine's forehead.

Blaine screamed as he pushed.

"Good job baby" Kurt said. "Keep going"

Another scream ripped through Blaine's throat. The door opened. Cooper stuck his head in the door.

"How are we doing?" Cooper asked sweetly despite the scene.

"GET OUT!" Blaine screamed. Cooper got out even if Blaine was talking to the babies or him.

Blaine pushed harder. A soft cry filled the room. Blaire smiled as she held up a little baby.

"It's a girl!"

Blaine sobbed happy tears. He kissed Kurt. Blaire wiped of the baby and handed her to her parents. Kurt sobbed as he held his baby girl.

Blaine moaned as another contraction hit.

"Here we go!" Blaire exclaimed. "You know what to do"

Blaine sobbed as he pushed. He tried not to scream for his daughter's sake. Kaine walked in with gloves. He held his arms out for Kurt to hand him his granddaughter.

"I am going to clean her off more okay?" Kaine said. "She will be fine"

Kurt handed her to Kaine. Kaine walked into the bathroom to clean her off.

Blaine moaned. Kurt held Blaine's hand.

"You can do this" Kurt said.

Blaine pushed harder. A little high pitched cry filled the room. Blaire held up another baby.

"It's a boy!" she exclaimed. She wiped off the baby and handed him to Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine felt drained; he could barely keep his eyes open. His son was sleepy too. Blaire smiled.

"Let me clean him off and you can get some sleep" she suggested. Kurt and Blaine handed him to his grandma.

Blaine and Kurt cuddled. Blaine fell asleep so did Kurt. Cooper sunk in to see his niece and nephew.

About twenty minutes later, Blaire and Kaine walked in with the two babies. Blaine and Kurt woke up because Cooper kept talking.

They hand the babies to Kurt and Blaine. Both babies were sleepy. Kurt and Blaine stared at their little miracles. Blaine kissed Kurt.

"I love you so much" he said.

"I love you too"

* * *

About a week later, Blaine and Kurt were exhausted. With two babies they barely got any sleep. They hadn't even picked out names for them. Blaire and Kaine helped some but today they decide to have the elf nanny take care of the babies. She was a great nanny. She had taken care of Blaine and Cooper when they were babies.

Rain poured down on the roof. Blaine and Kurt sat at the table eating dinner. Lightening struck loudly outside. Cooper stood looking out the window.

"It's going to be one of those nights" Cooper said. He walked towards the two. "It's getting late. I'm going to go to bed."

"Night Coop" Blaine said.

"Night lovebirds" Cooper replied. He walked out of the common room.

Thunder boomed outside. Kurt and Blaine kissed each other. They continued eating.

"That thunder is getting close" Kurt commented. Blaine nodded and got up to get some more water. Blaine saw Cooper slowly walk back in.

"What did you forget now?" Blaine laughed. He walked back and sat down.

"Blaine" Cooper panted. He fell to the floor. Kurt and Blaine rushed to him. His leg was covered with blood. A knife was stuck in his leg

"HELP SOMEONE HELP!" Kurt screamed.

Kaine and Blaire rushed down to the scene. Blaire kneeled down and took a towel and cleaned the area.

Kurt got up and took Blaine with him.

"What do you think happened?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Someone must have attacked him"

Cooper screamed as Blaire removed the knife. She handed it to Kaine

"Dad!" Blaine called. Kaine walked over to the couple with the knife. "What do you think happened?"

"By the looks of it, he was attacked by Nicolai" Kaine replied "Or one of his servants. The knife is only used by him and his servants"

Blaine and Kurt looked at the knife. It was a silver knife with an emerald green top. Blood was dripping from it. Kaine wiped the knife with a towel.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kurt asked.

"I think so" Kaine said. "The wound was deep but he will just lose his leg ability temporarily."

Kaine sighed deeply. Suddenly a gunshot was heard. Kaine fell into Blaine's arms.

"Kaine!" Blaire screamed.

Blaine looked at his hands. Blood was everywhere. His dad had been shot.

* * *

**I am too evil. **

**Review with baby names and what you think should happen next.**


	13. Mom?

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

Kaine screamed as the doctor tried to remove the bullet. Blaine held his mom. Blaire sobbed into her son's chest. A few tears streamed down Blaine's face.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Go check on the Ella and Everett" Blaine was scared because if his dad and brother had been attacked then his children could too.

Kurt nodded. He kissed Blaine on the forehead. He walked up to the nursery. He opened the door. He saw the elf nanny holding his daughter. She turned slowly around to Kurt. He smiled at her.

"She was just changed" she told Kurt. She handed the baby to Kurt. "Everett is sleeping."

Kurt cradled his daughter in his arms. She wiggled around.

"Shhhhh" Kurt soothed. Kurt rocked her. Her little eyes closed.

For a good twenty minutes he rocked her till she fell asleep. He got up slowly and set her in her crib with Everett. He gazed down at the two sleeping babies. Ella looked almost exactly like Kurt but with Blaine's big eyes and his curls. Everett was like Blaine but he had Kurt's eyes.

"_Kurt" _he heard a voice say. He turned around quickly. No one was there. "_I'm here"_

He looked around the room. He looked at a purple door. The door had a gold trim. Kurt grabbed the knob and turned it.

"_I'm here, come to me"_ the voice said. Kurt recognized the voice.

"Mom?" he asked. "Mom!" Kurt ran through the door leaving the door wide open.

Kurt ran through a secret tunnel. He didn't look back. The tunnel went on for what seemed like forever.

"_Kurt! Come here!"_ the voice said.

"Mom!" Kurt yelled. His voice echoed through the hall. He reached an opening.

The room was stone and empty. All that was in it was a spinning wheel and a woman sitting at it.

"Mom?" Kurt asked. The woman looked up. It was his mom.

"Oh Kurt!" she exclaimed.

"Mom I missed you so much" Kurt said. He sobbed in her arms.

"Kurt we can be together" she said. She looked deep into Kurt's eyes. "If you prick your finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel, I will come alive fully."

Kurt didn't know what to do. He looked at the spindle. He reached out his hand to touch it. He pricked his finger.

"I did it" Kurt said. He started to feel dizzy. He saw his mom transform into a man.

"Wow you are so in love with your mother." The man said.

"You tricked me" Kurt said weakly.

The man smiled evilly. "It had to be done"

Kurt became weaker and weaker. "Who…..who are you"

"Nicolai"

Kurt recognized the name. He fell to the floor.

* * *

**please review**


	14. Torturing Supplies

**I don't own glee. There will be a lot of a very potter musical lines in this chapter.**

* * *

Blaine had let go of his mother. His father was fine. He just had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. He got up and walked over to his dad.

"Hey dad how you feeling?" he asked even though he felt like he needed to go and check on Kurt.

Blaire held onto Kaine tightly as if he was leaving.

"I'm okay" Kaine replied. "I am just in shock."

"I bet." Blaine said.

Blaire saw the worry in her son's eyes. "Go check on Kurt"

"Mom no you guys need me" Blaire protested. "I know soon Kurt will come down as usual."

"Go check on him" Kaine said. "We're fine."

Blaine nodded and walked upstairs. He passed Cooper's room and went to the nursery. He walked up to the crib. He looked down on the two babies. He smiled. He looked to his side and saw the purple door way. He knew Kurt would have gone through the door since it was in their children's nursery.

Blaine opened the door. He felt a cloth towel over his mouth and nose. He struggled to get away. He felt dizzy suddenly. He passed out on the floor.

* * *

"Alright yes now when Blaine wakes up, your going to stand in the window between these two and your going to that …um… stiff arm movement that your so found of and you two you are going to do the wave. Yes it looks goofy but it will look so good" a woman instructed.

Blaine started to wake up. He was strapped to a chair with his arms and legs tied with rope.

"A where…Oh Gosh….where am…" Blaine muttered. He looked over at the scene and smiled. "What a marvelous display! I'm very impressed"

"Hey Midnight!" a small dwarf said as he carried in a box. "Where do you want this box of torturing supplies?"

"Just stack them in that corner there"

"WHOA! WAIT A SECOND! WHOA! WHAT?! TORTURING SUPPLIES? WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!" Blaine screamed.

"Well we are the followers of Nicolai Anderson and we…."

Midnight was interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked at it.

"OH MY GOD NICOLAI!" she screamed. "STOP TEXTING ME!"

A man walked in suddenly. "Did you get my text?"

"YES!"

"Well you didn't text me back"

Blaine now knew where his father got that from. He looked over at the man as he walked in. Blaine suddenly got scared for no reason. The man got down next to Blaine.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you nephew" he said. "Now would you like to know what happened to your family?" Blaine started to sob. Fear consumed Blaine.

Nicolai got closer to Blaine. "Cooper went up to bed but Midnight stabbed him in the leg. He did put up a good fight but his leg didn't. I waited outside for your father to be in a good spot. When his back turned to me, I fired the gun and shot him. Now I know what our next door neighbor felt like when he shot your dad. When you told Kurt to go and check on you sweet babies, I went to the alter room and shape shifted into his mother. He of course fell for it. He pricked his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fell into a deep sleep. Now I know that you know what happened next"

Blaine sobbed. "Why are you doing this?"

"You're not scared of me are you?" Nicolai asked evilly. "Do you want to know what I am going to do with you?"

Blaine didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to say yes or no or get me the hell out of here.

Nicolai got up closer to Blaine. "We are going to keep you here for a few months. While you're here you won't be fed blood causing you to deteriorate. When you're weak enough, we will inject you with spore. A somewhat of a worm. It feeds off of you until it is good and at full term. Did I mention it grows inside of you? It's just like pregnancy. Only this baby kills you."

Blaine sobbed harder. The thought of never seeing his children and family again made him hurt.

"Maybe after that you can say hi to Kurt's mom"

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHH I am so evil. Why do my fingers do this to me!?**

**Please review. I know I will get some nasty reviews cause of what I did. **

**WARNING: next chapter contents some scary shiz (stuff)**

**Why do my fingers do this!**


	15. Spore

**I don't own glee.**

**WARNING: this chapter has some funky stuff. This chapter has some nasty things**

* * *

Blaire was a master at the potion bottle. She mixed as many ingredients as she could. Behind her, Kurt slept in the hospital wing of the school. He was found where he was left. Blaire had gone to look for Blaine and found the secret door and found Kurt.

As she poured the last drop of the finished potion, he husband walked in. he put on a doctor's coat.

"Are they safe?" she asked him without looking away.

"Yes" Kaine replied. Once Blaire had told Kaine about Kurt and how Blaine was missing, he quickly took the babies to his mother's house where he knew it was protected by evil. "They will be safe there. How's the potion coming?"

"Almost done." She said. "I just have to have put in into Kurt's IV drip."

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Alert the boys to start looking for Blaine"

"I have already done that" he replied. His voice was lifeless. "I sent Pavarotti on a mission. He is flying over the world as we speak."

Blaire nodded as she finished putting the potion into the IV drip.

"Where do you think he is?" she asked.

Kaine shrugged his shoulders. "He could be anywhere but where ever he is, it is dangerous."

"I finished the fingerprint test on the cloth that Cooper found in the twin's nursery." Blaine announced.

"And?"

"Well the fingerprints match only one person." She said "Midnight"

"Midnight?" Kaine asked confused. "What would she want to do with Blaine?"

"See I don't think that she wants anything to do with Blaine" Blaire explained. "I think she is doing Nicolai's dirty work. I think he wanted to stall us so we couldn't find them."

"So Cooper getting stabbed and me getting shot was all just to get to Blaine?" Kaine asked.

"I believe so" Blaire responded. "Nicolai does strange things but he's not stupid."

Suddenly Cooper walked on crutches through the school hospital doors.

"I think mom's right" Cooper said. "When I found the cloth it had chloroform on it and not to mention a stitching that had the initials 'N A' or Nicolai Anderson."

Kurt started to moan from his bed. The trio turned to him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Nicolai is after us. He put me to sleep" Kurt said franticly.

"We know" Cooper said.

"Blaine's missing" Kaine said lifeless.

"We are doing everything we can" Blaire said. "The twins are safe but I don't know if Blaine is. We won't stop looking for him"

* * *

_3 months later_

Blaine stirred as he woke up. He looked down at his body. His dark gray sweater was huge on him and his jeans went from skinny jeans to boot cut. He felt so hungry and thirsty. He looked up at his surroundings. He was in a cage like an animal. He weakly pulled himself up. He was in a science lab. He heard voices coming towards him. He looked out past the bars. Nicolai and Midnight stood before him in lab coats.

"Well look at our little guest" Midnight said to Blaine. "He is so small now. The charts say he now weighs eighty pounds."

"Perfect!" Nicolai replied. "Bring him out. I think it's time we give him our present."

Midnight took a key from her boot and put it in the lock. She opened the door. She grabbed Blaine by his thin arm and dragged him out.

"Let….me go" Blaine said weakly. Midnight dragged him to an operating table. She picked him up and set him on the table. She took stirrups and tied his arms and ankles up.

"Don't think I won't try and escape and don't think you won't die once they find me." Blaine threatened.

"It's been three months. I think they are done looking for you." Nicolai said.

Nicolai turned around.

"Get the spore ready" he said to Midnight. She turned around.

Blaine looked up at his hands. His hands were so skinny now that he slipped them out of the stirrups. He slowly unbelted the ankle stirrups.

Nicolai turned around. Blaine kicked Nicolai in the stomach feebly. Blaine hopped off the table and ran.

"GET HIM!" Nicolai screamed.

Midnight ran after him. Blaine ran through the halls of the building. He turned at every corner. He suddenly stopped. A pink force field was around him.

"Where do you think your going?" she said. She walked up to him.

She twisted her hand and electricity had shocked though his body. He fell to the ground knocked out.

* * *

Blaine woke up in his cage. He sat up weaker than this morning. He looked at his hand. A cut was on his hand. He felt like he was going to be sick. He looked down at his body. His stomach had gotten a little bigger. He lifted up his shirt. His ribs showed but a bump had appeared on his stomach. His veins showed. He saw something wiggle around in his stomach. He put back down his shirt.

"And this is where we keep the subjects doctors." He heard Nicolai say.

Four doctors walked in front of Blaine's cage. They all had sympathetic eyes.

"This one we injected with the spore two hours ago as you can see the spore has already grown some."

"We must have coffee now" the woman doctor said.

"Can't you wait?" Nicolai pleaded.

"NO!" the older man said. "Go now! If not NO SOUP FOR YOU"

Nicolai ran out of the lab.

"Did you really have to do the no soup for you thing, Kaine?" the woman asked.

"Mom?" Blaine asked weakly. "Dad?"

"We're right here." Kaine said. Blaire grabbed a sharpened nail file and started cutting open the locket.

A very young man kneeled down at the side of Blaine's cage as he took off his fake mustache.

"Oh Blaine" he said.

Blaine quickly noticed it was Kurt.

Blaire opened the door. "Cooper, get him now."

Cooper, who was taking off his wig and mustache, ran in the cage and picked up Blaine.

They all ran out the doors.

* * *

**Alright I know it wasn't the best but I know I will probably get some reviews that aren't the best because of this chapter. **

**Please review **


	16. A King's Rule

**I don't own glee. **

**I am so sorry for the long wait**

* * *

Kurt sat at Blaine's bedside. Blaine laid there motionless. Tears slowly streamed down his face. Blaine was getting smaller by the hour. Blaire had tried everything she knew but nothing would happen. The spore sucked everything up. Kurt feared the worst.

"Is he any better?" a voice asked.

Kurt turned and looked at the voice. Cooper stood there with a robe on. He had scratches everywhere on his body.

"No" Kurt said. "The same as yesterday. Where were you last night?"

Cooper ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Blaine never told you, did he?"

Kurt looked at him confused. "Told me what?"

"I'm not a vampire" he said. "I am half vampire, half werewolf. I was changed into a werewolf when I was a baby. I am more werewolf than anything. I can change into a wolf when I want but when the full moon comes, I am a monster."

Cooper looked down with tears in his eyes.

"And last night was a full moon?" Kurt asked.

Cooper nodded.

"Where are Blaire and Kaine?"

Kurt knew that family cheered Cooper up.

"Mom is getting more blood and dad is somewhere." Cooper said. "I just hope Nicolai isn't planning anything else."

* * *

"So you work for my brother?" Kaine asked. He was in his office talking to someone Pavarotti had found. The man was small and annoying.

"Yes I do" he answered.

"How does he do things?" kaine asked sternly.

The man crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked.

"Cause if you don't I will kill you" kaine said.

Kaine didn't care what happened. All he knew was his son had a spore inside of him killing him and Kaine needed to know how to get it out of him.

"Yeah right" the man murmured.

Kaine walked behind him and leaned in close.

"Tell me what the spore is" Kaine commanded.

The man sat there. Kaine rapidly bit down on the man's neck and sucked some blood out of the man's veins. Kaine let go.

"A spore is this worm that kills its carrier. Nicolai told us how to get it out but…" the man was terrified.

"How do you get it out?"

"It has to be born then killed." The man said. His voice was shaky.

"Blaine's my bounty." The man said.

"What?" kaine asked

"Nicolai promises to turn us into vampires if we bring him a person and he told me Blaine, your son!" the man exclaimed. "Nicolai puts a part of him in us and Blaine was supposed to be my first kill."

"But if he puts a part of him in you then you don't get the blood, he does." Kaine said.

"If I don't bring Blaine back, he will kill me" the man said. The man was regaining his strength.

"You can tell Nicolai that he will never get Blaine!" kaine shouted.

"He will!" the man shouted back. "He will rule! You won't be king of the vampires anymore!"

"Just shut up" kaine said.

The man eyed Kaine.

"Your time is up." he said.

Kaine became enraged.

"I want you to send a message to my brother" Kaine said. He bit down on the man's neck and sucked him dry.

"His rule is over" Kaine said.

* * *

**I wanted to update for you lovely readers. I know that this chapter was very boring.**

**Please review**


	17. A Thousand Years

**I don't own glee or a thousand years by Christina Perri**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I kind of went blank. **

**Important:**

**Ella and Everett are fast growing so they look about 5 years old. **

**Also there is a lot of Starkid in this chapter.**

**Warning:**

**Language**

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. They walked down the hall hand and hand. "Are you sure you want to do this in your condition?"

"Kurt" Blaine said. "It's alright. The spore is barely showing and my mom said that I am doing fine. I am the picture of health. Besides we have to induct a new member into the Warblers even though he is already a vampire."

Blaine and Kurt were on their way to a Warblers meeting. Kurt was worried but he knew Blaine was right. They reached the room and walked in. The usual crowd was there but next to David was a tall skinny boy who had brown hair with green eyes. He smiled at Blaine.

"Well, well, well" the boy said. "Isn't this cute? The rumors are true. You're Blaine Anderson the famous bastard."

Blaine nodded. The boy moved towards him and sat down in between Kurt and Blaine.

"My name is Sebastian Smythe." He said. "I am evil, I despise auburn haired people, and my friends work for the man who wants to kill your family. Would you like to be my friend?"

Blaine stood up.

"Despises auburn haired people!?" Blaine shouted angrily. "Get out of my face Sebastian"

Blaine pushed Sebastian out of the way and went closed to Kurt.

"You are not permitted to touch!" Sebastian said in a shocked tone. "You have made a grand mistake Anderson. No one undermines Sebastian Smythe!"

"Oh Smythe you little shit!" Kaine said as he walked in. "If you insult my family, I will spank your diapered tush!"

"Sebastian wears a diaper?" Kurt laughed.

"He sure does!" Kaine replied. Sebastian looked at him evilly. "X-ray glasses"

"Papa!" a small voice said. A tiny girl came in rubbing her eyes. She wore a pink flowered night gown. She had auburn curly long hair that went to her shoulders. Blaine ran up to her.

"What's wrong Ella?" he asked. She had tiny tears in her eyes.

"I had bad dream" she replied.

Blaine picked her up. She wrapped her arms around him. He went and sat down next to Kurt. Kurt kissed her cheek.

"It scare me" she said.

"I know honey but it was just a dream." He coaxed. He held her close.

"Papa, daddy" she said. "I love you"

"We love you too" Kurt said.

"Can you sing to me?" she asked them.

Blaine smiled before singing:

"_Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer"_

Kurt joined in as the Warblers except for Sebastian:

_"I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more"_

* * *

**I** **know this chapter was short but I really wanted to write this.**

**Please review with any ideas for the story.**


	18. Hello Everyone!

**Hello My Lovely Readers!**

**I know that this isn't a chapter and I am sorry about that but I am just under so much writer's block on this story. I know I use that excuse is used a lot and it is true. So if you could totally help a girl out, I would be so happy. I really want to make this story successful and go somewhere with it. Thank you if you review or pm me with ideas. **

**-Ms. Hummel-Anderson-Cullen **


End file.
